Shadowed Illusions
by Wolfprincess1995
Summary: Evelyn Xavier was the younger sister of well known Charles Xavier. This is the tale of how she fell in love with none other than Erik Lensherr also known as the infamous Magneto and how she broke through is metal walls. (X-men First Class Fan fiction)
1. Before it all Began

I heard a rustling in the kitchen from my room on the third floor. Don't ask me how I did it but let me tell you I am not crazy. Strange things have been happening to me lately and I wasn't sure why. All I knew was that for me, it was normal.

I got out of my bed and headed toward my older brother Charles' room. I crept into the room and lifted myself onto his bed. I then started to shake his shoulders. "Charles!" I whispered. All I got in response was a groan. "Charles wake up!" I said with one final shove I pushed him off the bed.

Charles sat up with a start once he hit the ground. "What the!? Evelyn! Why did you do that?" My brother asked in confusion.

I peeked over the bed with my big blue eyes staring at him on the verge of tears. "Ch-Charles. There's someone downstairs. I'm scared." My big brother was never one to resist tears. it was my secret weapon against him.

Charles stared at me and sighed. He then got up and grabbed a baseball bat. Charles then looked around the room and closed his eyes as if listening for something. I never understood why he did this but I just accepted it. He then opened his eyes and nodded. "Your right. I'll go see what it is."

I hopped out of his bed and went straight to him. "I'm coming too."

"No your not Ev'. Stay here." Charles told me, but I wasn't going to listen. I followed right behind him as he headed down stairs. There was no way i was going to let my brother face an unknown foe alone. I may only be a little 7 year old but darn it. If Charles got hurt it would be my fault. I did bring it to his attention after all.

We made it to the kitchen and I got very nervous. Why would someone be in our house? For a little girl it was a scary thought. Thought to my surprise when we got to the kitchen it was our mother standing before us. How is this possible? Our mother has never stepped foot in the kitchen, and I mean never.

Charles was just as shocked. "Mother? What- I thought you were a burglar. You scared Evelyn and I."

I just clutched to the back of Charles shirt, and all I could think was. She smells funny. Not like my looked down at me. He gave me a look like he understood what I was thinking.

"I didn't mean to scare you darlings. I was just getting a snack. Go back to bed." She told us. Our mother then bent down toward us. "What's the matter? How about I make you both some hot chocolate."

That's it. This is not our mother. I decided.

Charles seemed to agree cause the next thing he said shocked me. "Who are you? An what have you done with our mother."

Charles stared at the woman and walked toward her with a concentrated look. I had no idea what was happening, but the next thing I knew a blue scaly girl was in front of us. All I could do was stare in amazement and watch Charles smile at her.

"You aren't afraid of me?" the girl said.

Charles just kept smiling at her. "I knew I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only person that was different, and here you are. Charles Xavier." He said holding out his hand. "and this is my little sister Evelyn."

"Raven." She said with a small smile.

The only what? I thought. This was strange. It was like my big brother was keeping a secret from me. I smiled at her none the less. what could I say. I liked her. She seemed nice and it would be interesting having another girl in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_12 Years Later_

My life has been very lonely over the last few years. After Raven moved in with us all that time ago, it was to have another girl in the house. As we grew I could tell that she had great admiration and feelings for my brother. He didn't see it though. I Felt sad for my adoptive sister. Unlike Charles and I, she had to hide who she truly was. Apparently blue scaly skin scares non-mutants.

Charles and Raven left me alone in Westchester when he decided he wanted to go to collage over seas. I was supportive of course, but I did not wish to be alone. My brother grew a huge ego as time went by and used his ability to breeze through his schooling. I thought it was very immature of him, but what could I do? My abilities hadn't developed much while my brother was present, though once he left they truly began to blossom.

After my brother and best friend left me to fend on my own, I grew very very was then that I discovered my real powers. I had always had advanced senses, like the time I heard Raven roaming around in our kitchen that first day, but I also came to learn that I could control shadows and create very realistic illusions.

I was watching Walt Disney's Peter Pan one night when the scene of Peter chasing his shadow came up. It made me laugh and looked at my own shadow. I imagined it running along the wall and taunting me, too my surprise it did just that. I was shocked yet excited at the time. Then there was the time I was outside looking at my garden.m It was winter and the plants were all dead and frosted. I had been imagining what it looked like in the spring when my roses and lilacs were in full bloom. How the trees were free of snow and the smell that went through it was my favorite. Just as I imagined this the scene I had pictured came to life before me. I felt the warm breeze. I smelled my flowers. The only thing was once I touched one the image broke apart. It looked like I found something to do now. Practice time!

That's what I did. The whole time my brother and Raven was away I practiced my powers and traveled. I met others like me, mutants that is. They were not welcoming but cautious of me. I felt isolated even among my own kind. Then I met Hank. He was sweet but a total nerd. Super smarts wasn't his mutation though, it was his feet. He was a real monkey man. We became good friends and spent lots of time together, until he got a job that offered him a huge lab. It was then I decided to go back home.

While I was there I cleaned up the mansion and put my powers to good use. I found that my illusion power could go farther than just that. I could manifest my illusions into reality, though when I tired of it I could disperse it with a wave of my hand. It was like nothing was there. I used this ability to give me companions. A big empty house is boring so I decided I needed a pet. I manifested three wolves a black one with white on the tip of its tail, a white one with black speckles, and a gray one. Since I had imagined them I gave them the ability to talk. the mind is a great thing. I took the phrase "mind over matter seriously" my imagination was the key to my power.

I was dancing through the house when the land line rang. I was startled at this since I never got phone calls. Then I became excited. Only two people had this number. I picked up the phone and gave an excited "Hello!?"

I heard a chuckle on the other end and knew exactly who it was. "Hey Ev', how are you doing?" Came my brother's voice.

"I am great! I miss you and Raven though it gets lonely. Why the sudden call?" I asked confused. Charles hasn't tried contacting me in months. I had figured he forgot that I existed as he hit on girls.

He sighed wearily. "I have a favor to ask."

I wrinkled my brow puzzled. "What type of favor?"

Charles chuckled again. "Can some friends and I crash at the mansion for a while?"

"You have friends!?" I asked in fake shock. My brother was a very charismatic person so I wasn't actually that surprised. HIm bringing them here though was a different matter. "Is it a girl." I asked seriously this time.

He only laughed at me. "No I promise no one like that."

I sighed dramatically. "Fine I don't see why not."

Charles laughed at me again. "All right, I will see you in a few days then. Love you Evelyn."

"Bye Charles! See you then!" I hung up after that. "Damn, now I have to clean."


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

I watched as Charles spoke to someone on the phone. He had told us that he knew of a safe place where we could rest and train safely. I wondered where this place could be, and who he had to call in order to get there.

"Alright." Came his voice. "We can leave now if you're already." Charles told us.

I stood up and stretched. "Are you going to tell us where we are going?" I asked in slight irritation.

Charles nodded. "We are going to my home in Westchester."

Raven gasped happily at this, causing me to become confused. "You mean we are going home! So you were talking to Evs then." She said.

Evs? Who could that be. I wondered.

Charles nodded. "I had to give her the heads up that we would be coming. I'm pretty damn sure she wouldn't want us to show up without warning."

"Who are you talking about Charles?" I asked.

"Yes, who's Evs and why do we need her permission to go to your home." Banshee asked.

"Evelyn is my sister, and currently the house is hers. I need to know if she was there so that rooms could be prepared accordingly." Charles told us.

"Is she a mutant?" I asked.

Charles shook his head. "No, she never showed any signs. From what I can tell she is normal."

I scoffed. Just what we need. An average human breathing down our necks.****

Evelyn's POV

The house was extremely dirty and I was extremely grateful my brother gave me the heads up about expecting guests. I had cleaned the place from top to bottom which would have taken me hours if I hadn't had the ability to manifest some help. Although using my powers to such heights was taxing.

I had rooms ready for whoever came, and I made sure that there was no dust in Charles' or Raven's rooms. I left them be while they were gone knowing that I would hate it to have someone snooping through my things.

I even did some grocery shopping, making sure the fridge was well stocked since Charles told me that all his friends were male. At least I assumed that, the reason for piles of food. Men are like human garbage disposals.

I heard growling and large howls coming from out front that caused me to stop my work. I carefully placed the groceries down and ran out front to my companions wondering what could have alarmed them. When I got there I saw Rain my gray wolf pinning down a strange man and my brother and a group of people held back by, Lucian and Crea, the black and white wolves. "Rain! Lucian! Crea! Stop! These are our guests!" I called to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik's POV**

We arrived at Charles' home two days after he called his sister. I was surprised to hear that he had a sister other than Raven and disappointed to learn that she was not a mutant. I was not comforted at all when Charles assured us that she was fine with Mutants, seeing that Charles and Raven were both gifted with amazing abilities. The others though were very interested in learning about her, especially when Raven mentioned how pretty she was supposed to be. As far as I was concerned though, she was a lesser being.

We walked toward the huge mansion and the boys were all surprised by the size of it. I was even a bit impressed by its grandeur, but what caught my attention the most was the foliage. It was all green and in full bloom, yet we were coming into late fall. Charles even seemed surprised by his home.

"The flowers are amazing! I wonder how she did it." Raven's voice broke though my thoughts.

Charles shrugged and headed toward the mansion. "Well lets stop gawking at it and get inside." He called to us.

I moved to in front of Charles. A sudden eagerness took over my body. There was this pull that was calling me toward the mansion. I didn't understand it, but I was going to find out what it was.

Then out of nowhere I heard a threatening from in front of me as well as the left and right of our group. Three huge wolves stalked out of the surround woods and flanked us. Charles was shocked and confused by the beasts which allowed me to conclude that their presence was not expected.

I saw a metal rod near the edge of the woods and flung it at he beast in front of me. The rod hit it hard in the side and caused the wolf to howl in pain. Before I knew it the wolf had me pinned to the ground. It growled in my face threateningly as its pack mates enclosed our group.

"_Erik! Don't make any sudden movements! If it wanted to harm us it would have already done so_!" Charles told me in my mind.

"_That's no understatement human!_" A strong male voice echoed through my head, as well as the others. The boys shook in fear.

As the wolf applied more weight to my chest I heard soft footsteps approaching us quickly. A soft yet strong female voice followed it. "Rain! Lucian! Crea! Stop! These are our guests!"


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn's POV

Lucian and Crea relaxed their stances and went to my side. The group of boys seemed to ease up a bit and I noticed my brother and Raven among them. I grinned and waved excitedly happy to see them again, when I noticed that Rain still had the man pinned to the ground. "Rain, release him." I said with as much authority as I could. He looked up at me contemplating the pros and cons of going against a direct order. Rain sighed in slight defeat, as he backed off the man making sure to push off his chest with as much force as he could, without breaking the strangers ribs, making him groan.

Rain then padded over to me pleased with himself and brushed up against my side in apology. I patted his head then made my way to the man. "I apologize for that. They don't normally attack my guests." I said offering him my hand.

Then scoffed and ignored my outstretched hand. He then got up and brushed the dirt off himself. "No harm no foul." He grumbled irritated.

I was slightly taken aback by his gruff behavior but shrugged it off and made my way to my brother instead. "Charles!" I grinned at him.

He engulfed me in a huge hug. "Evelyn! It's wonderful to see you! God you look amazing! Not much like my baby sister anymore." He said as he pulled away from me giving me a once over. "Definitely to pretty to be my sister."

I giggled at him and shoved his shoulder. "Why thank you Charles love. I must say you don't look like that scrawny twerp that left home those years ago." I then caught a glance at Raven. "Raven! Why isn't it my favorite sibling! So good to see you." I said giving her a bone crushing hug.

She laughed and hugged me back. "You too. I love what you did with the place. The greenery is beautiful."

"A friend did it for me. They have a bit of a _green thumb_ if you get my drift." I said winking at her. "Now my lovely and very beautiful Raven, why the hell do you look like that? I thought I told you once I told you a million times, you should be yourself especially when your home." I chastised her. I hated when she used her ability to hide herself. She should be proud to be different, at least in the comfort of her home that is.

Raven just waved it off. "I like this form though so it doesn't matter."

I just smiled at her till I heard a very familiar voice. "Eve? Is that you?" It said.  
I looked behind Raven and gasped in both happiness and surprise. "Hank? Hank McCoy it can't be!" I then went and gave my favorite nerd a hug. I then pulled backed and grinned at him. "Last time I heard from you, you were in some fancy government lab doing forensics. Smarty pants."

"I didn't know your brother was Charles." He grinned at me.

I Sighed dramatically. "Not many people do."

A coughing noise came from behind us. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have had a long day and would like to rest." The rude man said.

I glared over at him annoyed. "What's your name sir?"

He gave me this cocky grin that I just wanted to put my fist through. "Erik Lensherr."

"Well... Erik. My first impression of you is that you are an arrogant narcissistic asshole." A choir of laughs came from behind me. I grinned at them all. "Alright then, lets all get inside. I hope you all like hamburgers." I heard the boys whoop in happiness as I lead the way to the mansion. Rain, Crea and Lucian following close by me, not sure if they liked our guests. "Charles, why don't you introduce everyone to me while I get dinner ready."

Charles nodded in response. "Well it seems you know Hank and have been acquainted with Erik. This is banshee and over there is Havoc."

"Cool names." I grinned. "So you are all mutants too?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik's POV  
**  
This woman was infuriating! How dare she call me an arrogant narcissistic asshole! This puny weakling needed to learn her place and those beasts, how could they possibly be so huge? I only smirked when she mentioned our being mutants. "Of course, would you like a demonstration?"

The girl, Evelyn I believe her name was, looked over at me curiously. "Are you going to through another metal rod at my friend? Or are you going to demonstrate the proper way to be an ass in front of your hostess?" Again everyone laughed at my expense.

My eyes widened for a moment before i narrowed them at her. "Depends if that beast attacks me again."

"He is not just some beast." The girl sneered as if I insulted her. "And he did not attack you until you hit him. That was highly uncalled for. They were just checking to see whether or not you were my guests or some intruder."

"You act as if I just called you the beast." I did not understand this woman.

Hank chuckled. "You might as well have."

"What does that mean?" Charles asked as confused as the rest of us.

Evelyn giggled at our confusion. "Of course you wouldn't know big brother. You were away in England when I figured it out."

"Figure what out?" Raven asked frustrated with the way she didn't just tell us what was going on.

Evelyn grinned widely at us. "I discovered my powers while you were away!" She said happily. Everyone gazed at her as if she had two heads, besides me and Hank that is.

"You have powers?" Charles asked in disbelief.

I only smirked. "Really? What is it?" I asked curiously. Perhaps I could come to like this girl, seeing how she is some lowly human after all.

She only grinned at us and headed back toward the mansion. "I'll tell you while I get super ready. Its really quite the story." She giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Evelyn POV**

It was nice having my brother and his friends in our home. The house came to life for once, and I no longer felt alone. They all entertained me by showing off their powers while I grilled burgers in the backyard. I turned the house into a bit of a party place in order to make the boys all feel welcomed and at home.

Raven and I talked about places I have been and what I had done with my life since she and Charles had been in England. I told her how I traveled around the continent and the country, meeting mutants and gaining talents in several industries. A bunch of skills like mechanics and writing that were truly no brainers once you learned what you were doing.

The whole time though the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I saw Erik staring at me. As if I was a puzzle he was given the task of figuring out. I only smirked at him every time I caught him, and for some strange reason he blushed. Then Erik would turn his head away and scowl at nothing in particular.

Banshee and Havoc were playing with Crea, Rain and Lucian. they seemed to be having the time of their lives playing with the huge animals. Hank was telling me how I was burning our food and I instantly threatened to blacken his if he didn't shut his trap. I was starting to feel like these people were almost family.

"Hey! Dinner's ready!" I called to them and instantly the boys froze and ran over for a plate. They were like ravenous beasts fighting for scraps, when there was obviously enough food for everyone.

"Woah! Come on guys, there is enough for fourths, you don't have to eat it all in a sitting." Raven chastised them.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself after i grabbed my own plate. Taking a seat not to far from the group I took it all in, my solitary life just grew a lot more complicated. Charles came over then and sat beside me.

"Evelyn, thank you for taking us in on such short notice." He began. "We do appreciate it."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "It's really not a big deal brother."

"Yes it is. You don't know all the details." Charles said grimly.

This made me curious and I looked at him confusion clear on my face. "Then what are the details?" Then he told me everything, and I mean everything from the CIA to his mutant quest, Shaw and a possible WWIII. To say I was stunned, would be an understatement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Evelyn's POV**

After Charles gave me the down low about his "Secret" life as a government agent I had to try very hard not to smack him. Seriously of all the things to get mixed up in it had to be the government, and a world crisis. He couldn't just pick one?

Charles must have been reading my mind the whole time, because he scooted away from me before saying more. "Now Eve I know it sounds bad, but it isn't as bad as you think."

"Really cause what I think is you are a crazy bastard who has put these kids in danger by exposing them. Do you really think the world will accept them Charles? Even if they save us from another world war doesn't mean shit. They are different and powerful, two things mankind fears." I chastised my brother.

At this point Erik came up beside us and shocked me once again. "I would have to agree with her on this one Charles. It will only get harder after this. We are freaks among the establishment."

"God you both are so pessimistic. Can't you see that this is an opportunity within our own evolution to advice the world? To show that extraordinary individuals can make a future worthy of the next generation." Charles tried to sway us, but Erik and I exchanged a look of understanding.

"When it happens the way you want it Charles, you can brag all you want. Until then you might as well train these children for war." I told him standing up. My brother was a good man, but an optimistic fool with an overwhelming sense of faith in man. "I'm going to head inside. You make sure they clean up."

Charles looked at me shocked. "Wait a minute Eve-"

"They're your wards Charles. Which means they are your responsibility." I told him heading inside. I really needed to think things over a bit. The world I knew was all of a sudden getting bigger and I wasn't sure I liked it.  
**  
Erik's POV**

Charles and I watched his little sister leave to go off on her own. From what I was able to gather she was a lot more reasonable in mentality then Charles was. She understood what I had been trying to tell him. Yet he still seemed in denial.

"She sure is something, huh Erik?" Charles asked me once she was out of sight.

I could only nod in agreement. "yes, and she is right, we need to train them, if we wish to stand a chance."

He sighed but none the less agreed with me. "Tomorrow then, let's allow them one night."

"Fine, but I am going to retire as well." I told him bidding my friend goodnight. As I headed toward the room Evelyn had shown me early, I couldn't help but think of the young girl the whole time. She was different and sparked my interest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Erik's POV  
**  
I sighed heavily rolling to one side the following morning. My mind and body felt heavy and drained. I had not realized before now just how exhausted I had been. Years of running through Europe tracking down the people who had ruined my life, did not leave much time for a peaceful sleep. No to mention my dreams had started to be haunted by a certain blonde young woman, with a sharp tongue and defiant personality.

Christ I had only just met the girl and she had already crept her way under my skin. It must have been been because she stood up to me. No other reason was plausible or acceptable.

I stood from my bed and pulled some clothes from my bag. Travelling at all teams meant a lack of personal belongs. I don't even truly remember the last time I owned anything, that could be considered truly personal to me.

Once I was content with my appearance and fully awake, I made my way down toward the kitchen area. Last night Evelyn had given all of us an overview tour of what she deemed important on being able to navigate the extremely large manner. It would be a miracle if the ragtag team of boys didn't get lost in this place.

Once I neared the kitchen the smell of sausage and eggs drifted toward me. Glancing at my watch I noticed it was around 7 in the morning. Curiosity over who would possibly be up at this hour got the better of me, as I made my way into the kitchen. Only to find the person that had been plaguing my mind in front of the stove.

There she was humming to herself in a tank top and very short shorts. from the looks of it they were pajamas. I did my best not to stare, but really what man can avoid looking at a ravishing young woman?

I was about to announce my presence when a deep growl sounded behind me, causing Evelyn to turn around in surprise. I cursed to myself as one of her giant beasts walk past me, and I swear I heard it snicker.

"Crea! Erik! You both surprised me." She said looking like she was trying to regain her composure.

I cleared my throat and took a seat at the counter before speaking. "Sorry I didn't mean to." I told her feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No troubles, would you like some food?" She offered.

I couldn't help but nod. The smell of her cooking was getting to me, and to be quite honest I really wanted a homemade meal. "Yes thank you." She just went ahead and gave me this smile. I must be ill to be thinking such useless things.  
**  
Evelyn's POV  
**  
I was more than surprised when I realized Erik had been in the kitchen the whole time. It was a bit unnerving but I wouldn't let it get to me. Instead I offered him food as a way to distract his attention while I composed myself. It was unnerving that the man I had just been thinking about walks in while I am cooking in my pj's. Yep so not cool.

I served Erik a big plate of food hoping to get into his good graces. I had found over the years that when someone says, "The best way to a man's heart is their stomach." They were normally telling the truth. Guys just seemed to love food.

Once he received his meal Erik thanked me and began to eat. I could tell he was holding back a bit. From his devilishly handsome blue eyes that he was starving and was trying hard to have manners. I giggled a bit at this and joined him. "So Erik, how did you come to meet Charles?" I asked him casually.

"He stopped me from drowning myself." He responded simply.

I looked at him curious then. "Drown yourself? How do you drown yourself? I thought survival instincts made that nearly impossible."

He chuckled a bit at that. I hope I didn't sound too foolish. "I was attempting to keep hold of a submarine."

I smiled and shook her head. "And Charles wanted to be a hero. "

Erik let a small smile graced his lips as he and I fell into a comfortable silence. That is until he broke it. "What are your feelings about all this?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Erik's POV  
**  
Evelyn sighed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Excuse me." She said getting up from her seat and heading to the hall. "Lucian! Leave the poor boy alone."

I sighed. Figures I start to have a conversation with an interesting individual and those kids ruin it. I leaned back in my chair trying to relax my temper when a cheerful Charles walked into the room. "Morning Erik! Did you sleep well?"

Sometimes i wonder if Charles just spoke allowed for formalities. He could read minds after all. "Yes I did actually. You have a nice home."

He shrugged and sat across from me. "It's more Evs' home than mine. I only live here on occasion."

I nodded in response and did my best not to let my mind wonder to the young blonde woman. Charles chuckled at me and gave me this knowing look. "Get out of my head Charles." I mumbled getting up for a cup of coffee.

"I wasn't going to say anything. To be honest your mind is the most respectful when it comes to my sister." He grinned. "High school was hell. Adolescent boys are awful."

"So where does that place Alex and Sean?" I said diverting the attention from myself.

Charles groaned and placed his head on the counter. "Don't get me started on those to. Between their thoughts about Raven and now Evs. I may just have to convince them they're gay."

That caused me to laugh. "Can you do that?"

"I can sure as hell try." Charles muttered.

Evelyn entered the room followed by her other two massive wolves. "Seriously boys are dumb." She said making her way to Charles, and patting him on the head adoringly. "You hungry Charlie?"

Charles sat up a bit and nodded. "Yes, and could you make some tea?"

I noticed Evelyn wrinkle her nose at that, but she nodded in agreement anyways. "Yes, but you do know us Americans drink coffee right?"

He only chuckled at his sister and nodded. "I know but I like tea better."

Raven, Hank, Alex and Sean entered the room then. "Did someone say food?" Alex asked sitting at the table.

Evelyn sighed and looked at them. "I guess I can make pancakes."

Raven grinned at her. "I'll help." She then eyed me oddly. "Do you want food magneto?"

"Evelyn and I already ate, but thank you Raven." I told the young shifter. She seemed to deflate at that for some reason.

Evelyn patted her shoulder. "Come on Raves, let feed this pack of animals." She said before starting her work on breakfast.

Charles looked to his sister curiously. As if puzzled by something he didn't understand, and then she laughed. "You can stop trying to get in my head Charles. It wont work, unless I want you to hear something." I found that interesting.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, wanting to know if it was something I could learn. Deflecting a telepath could come in handy. Charles just shot me a look at that one. He was way to damn nosy.

Evelyn grinned knowingly. "My ability is all about using my mind to create. So I created rooms in my mind to keep out unwanted people." She said glaring at her brother.

I only smiled at that. "Serves him right."

"Hey!" Charles said irritated.

Everyone in the room laughed at that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Evelyn's POV  
**  
Once we were all done making fun of Charles he sat back in his chair and sighed. Looking around at all of us he gave me this feeling that twisted around in my gut. I knew I probably wouldn't like it, but what choice would I have?

"Alright everyone, due to current events it seems that we need to up it a bit, and help everyone learn to control their powers, and use them to their full potential." Charles started. "Like Alex, we need to get your's to a point where you can direct the energy at will."

Alex nodded at Charles in agreement and I could see the desperation in his eyes. He wanted so badly to get his ability under control.

"Sean, your ability has great potential and we need to see exactly what it is capable of. Hank you can help develop equipment that will advance everyone, as well as get in touch with your mutation." He could have worded that better but I knew what Charles meant. Hank needed to accept his gift fully to be of use. "Raven your ability to shape-shift is perfect you just need to focus on strength and movement for fighting." My brother told her. Raven seemed very pleased with the complement. "And Erik, I am sure training and pushing your limits will be a good thing." Charles said as if that was a finishing statement.

To be completely honest, that irked me quiet a great deal. "And what about me Charles?" I asked him crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He gave me this cautious look not sure what to say. I could feel him in my mind searching through a few doors hoping to find what he needed. "I thought you weren't interested."

Erik raised a curious eyebrow and studied me. He always seemed to be watching my reactions to things. "What gave you that idea? For one you never asked if I wanted to kick ass or not." the others snickered at this and watched our exchange intensely.

"You aren't ready for this Evs. You aren't a part of this and it would be best to stay that way." He told me firmly.

My brother was an idiot. He knew nothing about who I was or what I could do. "You have no right to think you are in charge of me, nor do you have the ability to measure my ability without seeing its full potential." I practically hissed at him. "Also you are putting all of them at risk yet you are not willing to consider I may want to join."

Erik tilted his head slightly as I said this. The others also watched me intently not knowing what to expect. "What don't I know Evelyn?" Charles said harshly to me.

"I have traveled to places you have never been Charles. I have trained my body and mind to limits you don't know." I told him getting closer. "And if you think for a second you are going to tell me what I can and can not do big brother you are wrong."

I could tell that everyone was shocked by my sudden outburst. I was normally sweet and reserved, but the one thing I would not tolerate is someone dictating my life.

Erik seemed impressed by the way I told Charles off and took my side immediately. "She has a point Charles. Until yesterday you didn't even know she was a mutant. For all we know she can be stronger than all of us."

My brother was not happy about this, but side in defeat. "Fine, do what you want." Which means he had no clue what to have me do.

I smiled to myself with a sense of triumph. "I can help with hand to hand combat." I told everyone. They all nodded and began to talk about their own skills.

Geesh it always seemed to be a competition with men.


End file.
